


興之所至

by peacefulyears



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulyears/pseuds/peacefulyears
Summary: 小潤小雅的性之所至哈哈哈，是不完整的練手片段喔





	興之所至

「做嗎？今天。」

相葉只是一臉無害地拋出一句文法奇特的邀約，他就感覺自己能硬，今天的松本潤仍是比傳言中的不克己許多。

炮友什麼的，不就是該幹嘛就幹嘛，不用多想的關係嗎？

於是在另外三個成員已經離開的樂屋裡，他抓過那人手裡的TV誌甩到茶几上——封面是相葉和新戲女優開心笑著的合照——，這種照片我們多的是，他冷靜地想。松本覺得自己沒有吃醋，只是使了點勁抓著相葉的肩，彎著腰吻了上去，盤算著等會兒該怎樣弄髒那本雜誌，才不會顯得他太在乎。

不同於他的熱烈，相葉仰著頭，狀似虔誠地閉上眼睛，乖順地回應著這個突如其來的親密，誰知這樣的安分，讓松本再次興起了一股煩悶。

在兩個人這一段理不清的關係裡，他總覺得自己才是患得患失的那一個，相葉大大方方地邀約，乾脆地讓他上，溫和地接受，總是自然應對，不進不退。

被上的人呈現出不痛不癢的坦然，這讓松本強烈地覺得自己可有可無。

懷著一點氣惱，這個不應該深入的吻，硬是被形象瀟灑的MJ弄成纏擾不休的深吻，不厭其煩地一次次重合彼此的唇線，趁隙竄進去的舌尖也只在上排的牙齒根部輕輕掃著，他能感覺到被吻的人因為這樣的騷動耐不住癢，敏感地往後縮了一些，手也攀上了他的胸前，欲拒還迎的姿態。

就是要用這種下流的方式，一次一次打破對方令他煩悶的泰然；似乎只有讓相葉爽得示弱求饒、被操得失控無措，他才能判斷自己並不僅僅是一個單方面想升格的飢渴炮友……，至少也要是個技術還不錯的吧，松本不太樂意地想著。

該死，這是布質的。膝蓋壓上沙發的瞬間，松本後知後覺地注意到這間樂屋的沙發是麻布材質，而不是像他們兩個人各自家裡的皮沙發。居然還是淺米色的，他一邊親吻一點分心地想，等上弄上去了怎麼清得掉。

肯定是會弄點什麼上去的，結束這個綿長的濕吻，松本只得收回他壓在相葉腿間的膝蓋，揪了揪還坐在沙發上的相葉的衣領，示意他起身換個位置。

「起來，我們去那兒做。」看向化妝臺那裡一整牆面的鏡子，他不否認他有點期待：「不然你等一下肯定腰痛。」

相葉才起身，聽見他的話摸了摸自己發燙的臉——言下之意是等一下要從後面來了？他嚥了嚥口水，身體仿佛也因為腦海裡預見的發展有些酥麻。

還來不及對臉紅的人說出任何調侃的話，他就被討好地親上，相葉輕輕攢著他腰間的衣擺，乖巧地持續親密的吻，貼著他的下身纏著他往化妝臺的方向走。

……他等下一定要把這個人幹死，松本下定決心。

——

這個姿勢的確是比沙發容易操作，裸著上身用手肘撐上化妝臺的時候，相葉低頭看著桌面朦朧地想著。

「別弄濕了。」松本基於過往經驗，乾脆地拉起他，替他脫了上衣，容易出汗的體質在這種速戰速決的時刻確實很不方便，而受限於時間，相葉感覺那人似乎打算衣冠楚楚地幹他，脫完了他的上衣也沒跟著一起裸，就讓他面著鏡子，打算一會兒直接把人壓上化妝臺操。

作為邀約的悠長濕吻，考慮他舒適的姿勢（其實只是怕弄髒沙發），和被脫掉以保全的上衣，這能算是溫柔嗎？相葉想，還是只是好床伴的基本禮儀？

比體溫稍冷一點的手從身後貼了上來，感受到松本的氣息就在耳邊，他才察覺做這件事並不需要確認這個問題，反正他已經夠渴望潤的擁抱了。

松本就著擁抱的姿勢親吻他的左耳，貼著他的指尖沿著腹肌的深淺凹陷，耐心地畫著曖昧的圈，一塊塊地往下數著，從下腹開始擴散的酥麻感受再次竄了上來，相葉還來不及壓下這種顫慄，身後的人就粗暴地扯下他的綿褲，拉著他的手往底褲裡探。

他隨著這個動靜喘了出來，只能勘勘握著自己充血的性器，松本的動作卻沒有絲毫遲疑，握住他的手就節奏明確地替他擼了起來。

「啊、等……。」被操控著自慰的手法太過熟練，激起的快感似乎喚起身體對於性愛的記憶，他感覺到松本刻意折騰它的根部，忽略脆弱濕潤的前端，被吮吻的左耳更讓相葉有種被禁錮的錯覺，難耐地出聲抗議。

「潤、……啊不…要………。」

松本持續用舌頭濡溼著他的耳根，讓說不出的癢從不知名的地方滿布頸間，業務能力極強的那人在操控他手淫的同時，極為情色地透過鏡子盯著他看，這讓相葉覺得無比羞恥，硬是撇開臉躲過了松本的吻，和實際上根本逃不掉的視線。

聽到耳邊傳來帶著喉音的低笑聲，身下的手突地離開，相葉有預感今天他們會在樂屋待上好一段時間。

「你自己看著鏡子弄硬點，我拿東西幫你弄濕。」

呼吸緊了緊，背後突然消失的體溫讓人有些不安，從內褲裡伸出的那隻手更是有點不負責任，相葉遵照指示獨自套弄自己已經徹底挺硬的性器，低著頭用另一隻手撐著臺子，默默地享受自瀆的樂趣，並沒有如松本說的看著鏡子玩；松本在床上的這種惡趣味，相葉並不排斥，他總覺得這比不發一語地埋頭苦幹有戲多了。

只是他也不知道，這齣戲到底是單純的愛情動作片，還是錯綜複雜的文藝愛情片。

沒了不由分說地掌控，他手裡規律的動作沒有太使勁，一下一下地也不太急躁，他沒打算就這樣自己玩完，相葉知道松本正透過鏡子在看他自慰，雖然他更想念身體相貼的溫暖，這也仍舊讓他很興奮；性器的前端洩出了不少液體，相葉刻意要自己不去關注，他感覺自己要是不小心忍好，下一秒似乎就能射出來。

壞心眼松本也沒有真的旁觀太久，盡責地轉過身去拿包裡的潤滑液和保險套，看相葉硬得差不多，便伸手去揉捏的他腰背，壓著相葉讓上身更伏著檯子一點，好把屁股撅起來一會兒操進去。

餘光看見松本慢條斯理地用嘴咬著保險套撕了開，環過他的腰就捏著套子前端，替他戴了上去，戴完還順手替他擼了幾下，這幾下讓相葉呼吸都喘出了聲，只差沒把爽字喊出來。

「先別射，就剩這一個套子了。」松本擔心弄髒檯子，會留下不好的證據。

「唔、……。」那你不該留著自己戴嗎，相葉的埋怨被沾著潤滑液插進來的兩根手指堵住，沒能及時制止他的炮友用他的屁股來替代套子的計劃，他重重呼吸了幾下，硬是把歡愉的呻吟轉化成壓抑的喉音。

松本用手指模擬著抽插的姿勢操他，熟門熟路地一次次按準了他的軟肉，這讓相葉連眼角都爽濕了，張著嘴低吟著，徒勞地湊近面前的鏡子想逃開一點。

他感覺自己忍不太住，也不敢再去碰蓄勢待發的前端，而是把兩隻手都撐上了臺子，隨著身後手指進出的頻率喘著氣緩著，從尾椎處不停頂上來的陣陣快感沒想放過他，他卻喊也不能喊一聲，硬是憋得全身都在發顫，只得喊著松本名字討饒。

「…潤、……啊、潤………。」

「忍一下。」感覺到身前人的難耐，松本卻只是又伸了一根手指進去擴張：「我都還沒進去，再忍忍。」

「不、不要手指了……。」幾乎是要叫出來的一句話，相葉向後伸了伸手，想把身後的人推出去、插進來：「忍不、住……你插進來，啊快……。」

「誰？」不太滿意相葉這種『我要一根按摩棒』的態度，松本使勁磨蹭了幾下，就殘忍地把手指都抽了出來。

松本狀似不悅地瞇起眼睛，看著相葉因為後庭的空虛難耐地扭腰，鋪著薄汗的背上，突起的蝴蝶骨掙扎似地微微顫抖著，精瘦的腰像貓伸懶腰那樣下陷，髖骨靠著檯子的邊緣，展示著後方才被用手指擴張過的入口，被潤滑液濡溼的粉色皺褶正因為渴望而不停收縮……，松本的喉頭像被烤過一樣乾渴，相葉的樣子和呻吟喘息出來的請求，都讓人想狠狠地猛幹進去！

「潤、潤……。」天啊，他太想要了。閉著眼搖了搖頭，相葉轉身坐上了化妝臺，他忍住羞恥挺腰分開了腿，入口的潤滑液因為這個動作沾上了檯面，留下幾抹情色的水痕，他湊上松本的脖子主動送上親吻，雙腿也夾著那人的腰磨蹭著，要把所有糟糕的液體都沾染上去。

「你弄髒我的褲子了。」看著相葉這麼渴望的樣子，松本感覺仿佛有隻蝴蝶沿著自己的下腹緩緩上昇，心情大好地輕咬了相葉的鼻頭，伸手去逗相葉潮濕脆弱的腿間，從喉間開始笑著又問：「你想要誰幹你？」

「要你、要你……小潤、松潤、潤之助………。」他瞇著眼睛吻吮松本的鎖骨胡亂回答著，兩手並用地阻擋松本作亂的手，摸索著要脫那人的褲子。碰上了松本被頂起來的牛仔褲，相葉急切地解著扣子和拉鏈，納悶著這個人怎麼都不怕壓壞，他低喘著拉下拉鏈，一把扯下松本的內褲，怒張的性器立刻彈了出來，熱燙得危險，相葉卻覺得自己被這熟悉的尺寸安撫，不由自主地嚥了嚥口水。

大膽地低頭舔了已經完全硬挺的分身，聽到松本喉間的按捺，他索性不顧後果地張嘴含住前端的龜頭，吞吐得嘖嘖作響；相葉被弄得鬆軟潮濕的地方急需被填滿，便只是不負責任地隨意舔濕了松本，就將口中濕硬的分身吐了出來，他在化妝臺上重新坐穩，彎起雙腿再次展現自己極度渴求著的地方，喘息的同時唇邊還閃著可疑的液體，相葉跟從本能地抬起屁股，不要命地浪聲催促：「吶MJ、快插，嗯啊……啊、啊啊………！」

話都沒說完，相葉就感覺到那個粗硬的東西闖了進來頂進最深處，撐得他忍不住喊了出聲，後穴一緊，老實了。

—— 感謝收看，有緣再見xoxo——

【其實後面本來還有幾哩路】

「啊、哈啊……，嗯、啊啊——！不、等嗚……。」

還叫他MJ呢，松本一被挑釁就立刻對準了穴口操了進去，質樸但猛烈地一進一出，兇狠地撞破所有求饒的話語，讓相葉只能軟著腰隨著體內的快感，一下下收縮著軟肉哭叫——他今天就要在這把相葉操得射不出來。

「你、…啊——，沒、沒戴……。」

「說了就一個套子。」「沒事、你都吃進去了。」

「潤、不要了……啊、哈啊不……。」

—— 這次是真的沒了，xoxo——


End file.
